You see right through me
by LoboBlanca98
Summary: Kaya my character  and Kiba meet in highschool. Kaya is a shy, picked on girl, while Kiba is a popular everybody-wants-to-be-him guy. But what if he doesnt want another popular girl. What if he wants someone like Kaya
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is a new Naruto fanfict so please don't be harsh on me okay. I chose to make my own character with this because… well I felt like it. This is a story between me and kiba. Strictly between us. I just love him. He is so freaking cute. Eh hem uh on to the story

This world must really hate me. My aunt just decided to move to another place, right as I was about to make new friends, for the first time. You see, I'm really a loner. At first I didn't understand why they just instantly picked on me. Then I thought about, and came up with a conclusion. It's because I'm different. You see, I'm actually half-human, half-wolf/dog. I have dog ears instead of human ears, and I have a tail. That kinda ruined my whole chance of NOT being teased. Well, I should probably introduce myself. I am Kaya Unachazi. Back to the story, I am currently heading to our new house. And to my doom. School starts tomorrow. Well I better just brace myself for major staring days. I got all of my stuff unpacked. There is a pro to being a half of a wolf/dog. You move faster. I went to take a shower, and put on my pajamas. I laid in bed, eyes wide open, not wanting the day to end. Slowly I drifted off to sleep

Kiba's POV

Great, got to go to school…again. I dragged myself out of bed, just as the alarm went off. I slapped the noisy contraption off, then went to the desk on my room. There my phone had a text on it. It was from Naruto. It said "Hey get up, and get your ass up to school". For some strange reason, I think he likes school. I shook my head. I will never understand that kid. I got up and put a pair of black pants, and a grey T-shirt. I put on my jacket, and walked out the door. I kinda have to live on my own. My parent died in a car accident and I am now able to take care of myself. I slipped into my car, and drove to the school. When I got to the school parking lot I sighed. Time to face popularity and girls constantly trying to make out with you no matter what you say. Well, it's good I got my buddies, Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru to hide behind. They need to attack them more than me. I sighed again, got of the car, and walked inside the building.


	2. heading towards doom or am I

Hey, so how did you like the first chapter. Well, if your reading this chapter then I assume you like the first one….. heh heh…. KIBA IS SO FREAKING HOT, AND SO IS NARUTO….. sorry I had chocolate a couple of minutes ago…. Well enjoy.

Kaya's point of view]

The alarm went off, scaring me enough so that I fell off of the bed. I grunted as I got up, and rubbed my head. I muttered stupid clock, shut it off, and then went to the bathroom. After I had brushed my teeth, and put my midnight black hair into a ponytail, I got dressed. I put on some dark, slightly baggy pants on, and then a black shirt that said " Come to the dark side. We have cookies" then it showed a monster with a plate full of cookies. It was by far my favorite shirt. I grabbed a coat, and went outside. I didn't feel like driving today so instead I just walked. The school wasn't that far. When I got there, I found my way to the office. There was a red headed lady sitting at the reception desk. She looked up, smiled and said " Hello, how can I help you". I kept my head down. That's how it's going to be all year. I whispered " I am Kaya Uchiranza, I'm the new student here". She gave me a look of pity, when she glanced at my ears, then gave me my schedule. As I walked out the office, she said " I hope you have a great day". I stopped at the doorway, and whispered " Thank you". I kept walking. Under my breath I murmured ' I hope so too'. I was so busy in finding my class that I wasn't looking where I was walking and bumped into someone. We both fell and I ended up on top of him. I blushed, looked up, and stammered " I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't look where I was going". The guy looked up at me, and I gasped.

Kiba's point of view

I was walking, or in my case speed- walking, to class when I bumped into somebody. Somehow, by a weird twist of fate, she ended up on top of me. She started mumbling out a string of apologies. She didn't sound familiar. I sniffed the air. She didn't smell familiar either. I looked up, and she looked down at the same time. I heard he gasp, and I stared over her head. What were those. They don't look real. I looked where her human ears SHOULD have been. Nothing was there. I looked up again. Were…were those dog ears?


	3. Sleeping

Hey 3rd chapter here. It's kinda easy for me to make these chapters since I have nothing else to do, with my life right now so I am happy making chapters for you…. So enjoy.

Kaya's point of view

This boy. The boy that I knocked down. He has weird markings on his face. They look like a red fang on each side of his cheeks. He stared up at me, and looked at the top of my head. He was probably looking at my ears. The thought of a boy looking at me made me blush. Then I realized the fact that I was on top of him, which, of course, made me blush even harder, if that was possible. He seemed to snap out his dazed state, and smirked " Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there". He helped me up. He looked cute with those markings. Wait, did I just think that. Come on Kaya, you just meet the guy one time and you already think he's cute. He looked back at my ears, and then into my eyes. I swear his eyes were like narrow slits, compared to my unusual golden eyes. He smirked and said " Hi my name is Kiba Inuzuka, and if you don't mind me asking… are those dog ears". He sounded amused. I blushed and looked down, then nodded. He nodded and said " Well, what's your name". I looked up slightly and whispered " Kaya Uchiranza". He tried to look under my face and then suddenly took my face in his hands. He said " You need to stop looking down" I blushed. He laughed and said " What class are you going to first". I whispered, trying not to meet his eyes " Uhhh, I got English". He laughed again " Cool I got that next. I could show you the way". I looked down, as he took my hand. I saw some girls glaring at me. Uh Oh.

Kiba's point of view

This girl seems to be the shy type. She won't look at me while she's talking to me. We are going to have to fix this before the "mean girls" notice. They will torture her the whole school year. That's why I took her face in my hands and told her to look up. She just blushed, and tried to look away a couple of times, but gave up and looked me in the eyes. Those eyes. They are probably the most beautifu.. wait, did I almost say beautiful. I meant unique. Yeah, that's what I meant. As I took her hand and led her through the hallways, I saw from the corner of my eye that the girls were glaring at her. Oh great, now she going to have a miserable time in the hallways. I rolled my eyes. Damn jealous girls. I'm not there boyfriend. I sighed and looked down to Kaya's hand. I saw that she also has claws. I smirked. I only get those when I get mad. We got to the class, and I went to my desk while she was giving the note to the teacher, Mr. Kakashi. When she was done she quietly walked to a desk next to my seat, with her head down. When she sat down, I nudged her and mouthed "Keep your head up". She shyly smiled and nodded. I looked behind me, and there was Naruto. He mouthed " Who's she" I just shook my head and mouthed back "Tell you later". He just sat back. By now the teacher started rambling on about something and I thought to myself ' Great, time to go to sleep'.

Hoped you liked it… Bye


	4. Poetry

Hey sorry I haven't uploaded as much as I wanted to… You know school, and life keeping me down. But there's always time for things you love. And I love writing stories for you.. so I'll stop talking and start typing… how's that… ok ill stop now…. Now…..n…o…w… ok ENJOY

(Kaya's P.O.V)

Class slowly trudged on, as it always does. I quietly wrote down notes, but what for. I already learned about this in my last school. Now that I think about it, everything he said he was going to teach us during the year, is close to the same thing I learned in my last school. Great, I got to go over this again. I sighed as I looked at the boy sitting next to me. He was fast asleep. He looked so peaceful, and calm, as if nothing could harm him in anyway. I sighed again. I only wish I could sleep like that. I twitched my ear to the teacher. I could sense he was annoyed. And I also sensed that he was going to turn around. Uh Oh. The only time the teacher ever turns around is when he wants to see if anyone is sleeping. And there was currently someone who is sleeping, and about to get into trouble if I don't wake him up. I ,cautiously, lifted my hand towards him. I gave him one, hard shake. His eye's fluttered open.

(Kiba's P.O.V)

I was dreaming about… well I don't really know what I was dreaming about, when I awoke. The first thing I saw was Kaya's face, which isn't a bad face to wake up too. I lifted my head up, and shook it, kinda like a dog would do. Then the teacher called on me. He said " Kiba, would you like to tell us what we have been talking about, for the last 30 minutes" I looked at Kaya, then looked at the teacher. I said the first thing that came to mind, "Uhhhh, you have been talking about the poetry of Lola Jacobson". The class went silent. I looked at Kaya again, and she looked like she was in shock. I looked at the teacher, and he just grumbled correct, then turned around. It was my turn to be shocked. I didn't think that I would be right, I just said the first thing that came to mind. Kaya just smiled shyly at me, and turned to the teacher. I looked back at Naruto. He gave me a thumbs up. I rolled my eyes. Baka…

So did you like it. I hope so. Oh and so you know, I do know that there is no Lola Jacobson. I ,like kiba did, just said/typed the first thing that came to me. So you don't have to waste your time writing reviews saying " Oh who's lola Jacobson. Ooh I never of her before" I understand that there is no poet like her. Okay, so get over it. To all that don't waste time on stupid things. I LOVE YOU! Not in a gay/relationship way. AND DON'T STAR THAT CRAP ABOUT ME NOT LIKING GAYS. I FREAKING LOVE GAY PEOPLE. Like a friend. BYE!


	5. Uhoh

Hey sorry I haven't wrote for a while… my computers been having problems, and I couldn't use it for a couple of days… anyway enough about my problems read the story.

(Kaya's P.O.V)

The day passed slowly, after that little accident. I still can't believe that he got that question right. I was actually paying attention, and I couldn't understand half of it. So I know I would have gotten it wrong. By lunchtime came around I was to tired to pay attention. I mostly walked with Kiba, and listened to him talk. When it was lunchtime, followed close behind him as he took us to a table. I saw a whole bunch of people there, and my stomach automatically lurched. When we got there we both sat down, he smirked and said " Kaya, these are my friends." He pointed to a blond headed boy " This is Naruto" Then at a pink-headed girl " Sakura" Then he pointed at a girl, and boy with white/violet eyes. " This is Neji, and Hinata." He also pointed to one lazy boy, one really big boy, and a girl with blond hair. " And last but not least, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino." They all said hi, and I felt a blush radiate from my cheeks. I murmured, a hello when I felt something pull my hair. I fell back, and looked up. I saw this girl, with bright red hair, and really green eyes. She looked furious. I grabbed her hands, and pulled them away from my hair. She yelled " WHAT ARE YOU DOING, SITTING NEXT TO MY KIBA-KUN!" I looked at her confused, and said " Your Kiba-kun?" She raised her hand up to slap me. Uh-oh, I knew there was going to be trouble." Right as her hand went down, someone grabbed it. It was Kiba…. And boy did he look angry. The girl looked confused, and Fearful at the same time. As well she should, because Kiba looked like he was going to murder somebody. He was so busy yelling at the girl that he didn't see another girl sneak up behind me, and grab my hair again. Out of shock I twisted around, and lunged at her, hitting her in the face, while doing it. Oh crap… my first day, and I already get into a fight.

… Oh why me

So did you like it…. I wonder who the girl is. Help me figure out some names for both of the girls' plz. I need names… oh and what should happen after Kaya lunges at the girl. Tell me in the review…. REVIEW PLZ


	6. Trouble

Sorry for the late update. My mom grounded me for something I didn't do. Then when she figured it out that I didn't do it. She just said sorry and gave me my stuff back. It took her that long to realize I didn't do anything. Oh, you just got to love your mom.

Anyway on with the story…. Oh and I have to thank a couple of reviewers at the end.

First day of school, and I already get in a fight. The girl looked at me with hate and raised her hand. I caught it slapped her back. She fell and cried out. A boy ran up to her

Yelling " HISAYO!" I looked back and saw Kiba yelling at the other girl. She looked fearful for her life. I looked at his friends. Great first impression. Now they are going to think I'm trouble. The girl, Hisayo lunged at me again. Did she even know me, because I sure as hell don't know her? I felt my claws get longer. I have to get out of here before I completely lose it. Nobody can stop me when I'm in my full form. I saw a flash of pink, blue, and yellow before I saw Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto pull the girl off of me. Without a second hesitation, I ran out the cafeteria. I just ran. I didn't know where I was going, but I just ran. Oh my dad is going to do horrible things to me, when I get home. I just kept running. I ran until I was in the middle of a park. I looked around and found a tree. I gracefully jumped in to it and sat down. Why did Kami have to make me different? Why did I have to be the one with the miserable life? I mean I don't want anybody else to have the type of life I have, but still. Why me? I don't know how long I stayed up there. I had just noticed that the sun was going down. Oh crap my dad is really going to kill me. I shudder to think about what happened last time I was late. I will never forget what he did to me. I jumped down and put my hands in my pocket. I felt really stiff. ' Well duh, you were sitting in a tree for the rest of the day' I thought to my self. I sniffed my way out of the park and found myself at the front door of my house. That was unfortunately very quick. I quietly opened the door, hoping he was either sleeping, or out getting drunk. Unfortunately for me, he wasn't. He was right in front of me. He smelled like he had been drinking. A LOT. I staggered back. He glared at me and yelled, " Where the hell have you been?" I stammered back " Nowhere. I've been out. I lost track of time". He raised his hand. I closed my eyes. Oh crap.

(Kiba POV)

I looked at the spot where Kaya used to be standing. She just ran away. I looked at the girl I grabbed. She is my ex-girlfriend. Her name is Ayako, and I officially hate her. She always scares away girls that are within 5 feet of me. She tried it on Sakura but Sakura kicked her butt. She tried it on Hinata, and Sakura kicked her butt again. What part of no doesn't she understand. I dropped her, and started to go after her when I felt someone grab my hand. I looked back, it was Hinata. She looked up at me, and said " Let her go. She needs to sort this out." I nodded and sat down. Naruto tried to lighten the mood, while Sakura was giving Ayako and Hisayo death glares. This was going to be a very interesting day.


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHORS NOTE: I know you hate this but PLEASE READ. This is for the people who helped me with ideas. These are the reviewers

Narutogirl64

Notti totti

Yellow Mellow

DreamAwake12

Mizuki

I would like to thank these reviewers for helping me. I need some more. Should Kaya's father (shudder) should hit her, or try to rape her. I need some high points here. If you decide rape than should she escape or should she get it. I really hope you say escape. Anyway thank you. Without you guys I wouldn't have gotten far.

Thanx~~~~


	8. Not expected

Hey sorry for not posting a while. I still hope you will continue reading this fanfict until the very end.n Enjoy. Oh and I thank: Saturn-Guardian, and DreamAwake12 for the ideas.

( Kaya's POV)

He raised his hand and I automatically flinched. Then I felt something stroke my hair. I opened my eyes, and he was staring at me with cold, evil eyes. " It's okay, sweetie. I know you didn't mean to," I relaxed just a little, sure that he wasn't going to hit me. I need to stop being so sure of myself. " Just so you won't forget again." BAM! I felt a stinging pain on my cheek. I flew back. I looked at him bewildered and scared. I should have known that was coming. He lifted me up by my hair, and dragged me to his room, me kicking and screaming the whole way. I always wondered how no neighbors heard me, either that or they pretend not to hear me. He threw me on the bed. " I'm going to make sure you will never forget. I bet you won't be late next time." He kept trying to get my pants off. I kept screaming, and scratrching and biting. I felt my pupils shift, I felt my claws get longer. I even felt my teeth get longer. I lifted up my hand, and scratched him from his eyebrow down to his lips. I jumped up and ran out the house. I kept running, dodging traffic, and people. Again I had nowhere I was going, but anywhere away from him was good enough for me. I had to stop from lack of oxygen, because I have heard that if you don't breath you can die and that is not what I want to happen to me. I looked around. " Great, I'm lost with nowhere to go." I heard someone open and close the door. I looked to my side. There, right in front of me, was a dark-haired boy with red fang marks. " Kiba?" I whispered before falling into complete darkness. The last thing I heard was someone calling my name. " Kaya!"]

So how did you like it. Loved the ideas, so can you add more. You don't really have to but you can if you want to help me out. One question though. " Should the next chapter be Kiba's point of view . Review PLZ!… what I did say please.


End file.
